


Week from Hell

by wynterscafe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Peppermints, Snowed In, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, a broken wristwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterscafe/pseuds/wynterscafe
Summary: Prompts: Snowed in, a broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far.My first Fan-fic





	

It had been a week from hell for Dana Scully. First, her wristwatch, a belated gift from Charlie, stopped working unexpectedly on Monday. Monday also saw the disaster of a run in her pantyhose and stubbing her toe on the coffee table as she was rushing out the door, twenty minutes late for work. On Tuesday, her favorite dry cleaner’s advised they had irrevocably ruined one of her best suits. At lunch time, she somehow managed to drop half of her salad into her lap and had to wear her overcoat for the rest of the afternoon. On Wednesday, in typical fashion she and Mulder had their asses handed to them by Assistant Director Kersh, which normally isn’t a problem, however in this case, during this week, Scully was reaching her breaking point. Later that afternoon, Scully spent two hours on the phone with the FBI’s I.T. trying to figure out why her laptop crashed and why they couldn’t just send someone to fix the damn thing like she requested at the beginning of the call. Little did Scully know, Thursday was going to be the pièce de résistance on an overwhelming annoying bad week.  
The day started out simple enough. Needing a simple brake pad and tire rotation, she asked for Mulder to meet her at the tire repair shop so they could ride into work together and later on their lunch hour, they could pick up her vehicle. Sliding into Mulder’s vehicle she was able to catch the weather alert.   
“The National Weather Service has issued a Blizzard Warning for your area from January 12th at 7:00 pm till January 14th 11:00pm. 12-20 inches of snow, wind gusts up to 50 miles per hour, and white- out conditions is expected for Washington D.C. and the surrounding counties. All persons are advised to stay at home.”   
“That is all I need right now.” Scully mumbled.   
Glancing at his partner, “Think of it this way Scully: we get a free three day weekend!” Mulder said trying to cheer his partner up as he eased onto the interstate heading towards the Bureau. Even in her frazzled state, Mulder couldn’t help, but notice how attractive she was. Her hair was a little wind-blown, while her cheeks were slightly pink from the freezing temperatures.   
“Mulder I don’t have any groceries or supplies for this storm! It really couldn’t have come at a worse time for me.” Scully stated exasperated. Folding her arms across her chest she sat in silence the rest of the way to work as she tried to figure out a way to get off work at a decent hour, beat the traffic that was trying to beat the impending blizzard, get to the grocery store where she could fight over milk and bread with other people who were not prepared, and finally get to fight more traffic on the way back home where she could finally relax.  
Mulder stole another glance at his partner, noticed the irritation and frustration simmering under the surface and wisely kept his mouth shut the rest of the way to the Bureau. When they were ten minutes away from work, inspiration struck Mulder to try to make her morning a little better in the form of delicious coffee and a decent bagel.   
Glancing at her partner, “Mulder what are we doing here? We need to get to work.” Blue eyes stared at hazel eyes as her infamous brow rose in question.  
“Come on Scully. Nothing cures a bad morning like a great cup of coffee and a bagel with real cream cheese.” Mulder responded with a lop-sided grin that never failed to win her over.   
“Fine, but you’re buying.” Scully stated as she climbed out of the car.   
Later that morning, Mulder walked into the office, to hear half of a conversation as Scully rubbed her forehead with her hands trying unsuccessfully to ward off a headache.   
“What do you mean my car won’t be ready today? What in the world are tie rod ends? How can you be a car repair shop if you have to order the damn part?” Scully stated with increasing frustration in her voice. Glancing up she saw Mulder walking into the office with a look of resignation for her on his face and it was at that moment she was ready to throw something at the world. It just wasn’t Scully’s week and she was sick of it. Breathing through her nose to calm herself, “Fine. Just fix my car please” and promptly hung up the phone.  
“Mulder. Not one word. For the love of God; not one word please.” Scully muttered as she used both hands to massage her temples to fight off the impending migraine that was plaguing her.   
At 3pm Assistant Director Kerch sent out a department wide e-mail advising everyone to go home due to the impending storm and non-priority personnel could expect to have tomorrow off as well. Since Mulder and Scully were deemed as non-priority in Kerch’s eyes, a three day weekend seemed like a God-send after the week long nightmare Scully dealt with that week.   
“Mulder since you are taking me home, do you mind stopping at the grocery store first?”   
“That’s fine, Scully.”   
“Since the roads are likely to be hazardous by the time we are finished, would you like to camp out with me?” Scully asked biting her lip.   
Giving her the same infamous lop-sided smile, “That’s fine, Scully.”   
After stopping at Mulder’s apartment for adequate clothing and getting groceries, Mulder and Scully sat in traffic ten minutes from her apartment moving at the racing pace of paint drying in January. After hearing Mulder’s stomach grumble for the umpteenth time, Scully reached in her purse and pulled out the only three peppermints she had and passed them to him.   
“Here. It’s not much but hopefully it can help till we get back and I can start dinner.”   
“Thanks, Scully.”   
Two hours later, they finally reached her apartment and finished putting away the groceries when Scully decided to get out of her work clothes before starting dinner. “I’m going to go change. You’re welcomed to do the same.” Walking straight to her bedroom without a backwards glance, Scully removed every article of clothing that screamed Special Agent Dana Scully. Kicking her black pumps into her closet, Scully removed the crimson pantsuit and black blouse that told the world she was a serious professional who would never allow petty grievances affect her day to day life. After handing up her suit in her dry cleaning back and tossing her blouse in the laundry bin, she sat down to remove the knee high garters, while contemplating which bottle of wine to open first. Reaching into her dresser, she pulled out a pair of black leggings, and an oversized blue sweater that had a tendency to slip down her shoulder if she wasn’t paying attention. Finally, she grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks and went in search of Mulder.   
She found him in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine however it seemed he also decided to get rid of the Special Agent Fox Mulder suit. He exchanged his charcoal grey suit, light blue shirt, and surprisingly decent silver tie for a pair of jeans and a fitted black t-shirt.   
Hearing her approach, Mulder handed her a glass of Merlot knowing that today was a day she needed a glass more than anything. However, before she could take a sip her telephone rang.   
“Hello?” Scully asked  
“Dana, its Bill. I was just calling to make sure you were okay.”   
Mouthing the word Bill to Mulder’s questioning stare, Scully turned, walked into the living room, and stated, “Yes, I’m fine.” As soon as the word fine came out of her mouth, a pot fell out of the cabinet that Mulder was trying to get to start dinner with.   
“What was that?” Bill asked.  
“Umm… uhh.. it was a pot falling out of the cabinet in the kitchen. Mulder is making dinner.” Scully said with a grimace.   
“Dana what in the world is he doing there? Why would you allow him to be there after hours? Isn’t it enough that you work with the guy, who has caused so much pain to this family, but now you are practically what? Friends? More than friends? What the hell is wrong with you?”  
At that moment, Scully officially lost it to the worst week so far of the year. Instead of saying goodbye to Bill, she simply hung up the phone and hung her head to her chest. Her emotional walls were shattered as it seemed the whole world was out to break it down on her that week. She refused to cry however she definitely felt her eyes start to tear up.   
“Come here, Scully” Mulder said as he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes hand passed, they rested their foreheads on each other, as Scully whispered to Mulder, “I know Bill means well, but God, he can be such a dick sometimes!” Rearing back in pretend shock, Mulder gasped, “Scully! Such language from you; I like it.” He added with a slight smile.   
For reasons Scully can’t explain, maybe because Mulder accepted her frustration with the world and didn’t add to it for once, maybe in his own way he was trying to be helpful to her, Scully leaned up and kissed Mulder with all the passion she had been feeling for the last four days.   
It only took Mulder a few moments to come out of his shock, before he was kissing her back with the pent up passion of five long years. In an instant, tongues were slipping inside each other’s mouth, nipping at each other’s lips while constantly searching for the quintessential essence that was Mulder and Scully. Scully wrapped her arms tightly around Mulder’s neck and moaned softly as Mulder nipped again with his teeth on her bottom lip while his hands were roaming up and down her back before resting on her lower backside gripping her closer to him.   
It was a shock to her core, to feel Mulder’s erection pressing into her and yet it wasn’t enough. Never taking her mouth off of his, while gripping his shirt, Scully walked backwards towards her bedroom with Mulder happily kissing and nipping along the way. Once they reached the bedroom, Scully placed her hands under Mulder’s shirt and felt his abdominal muscles contract on contact.   
Taking his lips off her, Mulder started kissing down Scully’s neck, pulling her sweater to the side, Mulder bit gently on Scully’s neck causing her to grip Mulder’s sides and pull him closer to her. Mulder dropped his hands and reached for her sweater, but paused while searching in her eyes. He knew the answers he sought would be found in her eyes, as words were too hard to conjugate at the moment. When Scully smiled at him with love shining through her eyes, he knew he had finally his way home.   
Removing the blue sweater, Mulder stared at Scully’s satin black bra as if it held all the mysteries of the universe and in that moment, it did. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he removed her fuzzy socks and slowly removed her black leggings as if he was unwrapping a rare treasure. Glancing up at Scully with a devilish twinkle in his eyes, he immediately leaned forward and sucked on her clit through her panties. Crying out, Scully gripped Mulder’s shoulders as she fought for leverage and a means to stand. Nipping gently, Mulder stood and slowly traced her folds as he followed her abdominal muscles up to her breasts. Quickly discarding her bra, he pushed Scully back onto the bed.   
Leaning up on her elbows, Scully looked at Mulder with kiss swollen lips, her breasts weighted down with desire aching through them, the feeling of her juices flowing between her legs, and pouted. “You still have your damn clothes on.” Barely taking his eyes off of her, Mulder quickly discarded his t-shirt, jeans, and boxers before reaching and grabbing her underwear off. Crawling in-between her legs, Mulder started deep kissing her again as his hips ground into her petite frame.   
Moving down her neck column, Mulder started kissing and licking a path to Scully’s left nipple. Suckling and sampling the left nipple caused a breathy moan from Scully while Mulder’s hand was tweaking and pinching her right nipple. After giving that nipple significant attention, Mulder moved to her right nipple while his left hand traced her other folds and teasingly circled her clit. Scully tried to move her hips but was beginning to lose all rational thought to the sensations in her body.   
Kissing down her body, Mulder moved between her legs, and spread them wide before him. Staring deep into her eyes, Mulder lapped from gently from bottom to top and once he reached her clit created a slight sucking motion. He took his right hand to tweak and pull on her left nipples while two fingers on his left hand plunged deep within her.   
As soon as Mulder’s fingers entered her, Scully hissed “Fuck!!” to the world and God above. Emotions and sensations were rolling through her at a heighten speed. Grasping the comforter in hand, and running her fingers through Mulder’s head in the other hand, Scully arched her hips as Mulder increased the sucking and pumping motion. At once it felt like something within her broke, stars sparkled behind her eyes, as her hips rode out her orgasm.   
Mulder slowly calmed down the pumping of his fingers and kissed his way up Scully’s body. Gazing deep into her eyes with love shining through his eyes, he whispered “Hi” and smiled a brighter than the sun boyish smile that was so rare these days. Giving the same happy smile back, “Hi yourself” as Scully reached between them and guided him to her entrance. A  
As he pushed through, Mulder leaned down to kiss her and Scully still tasted the slight tanginess of herself which ignited her passion anew. Scully wrapped her ankles around Mulder’s back and met him thrust for thrust, but for Mulder it still was enough. Laying on top her, he reached down and grabbed her ass which caused an even deeper angle and allowed him to set the pace. As Scully was peaking at her orgasm, she felt Mulder tighten within her and a deep moan escape his lips.   
Curled within his arms, in a post sexual haze, Scully started giggling, as Mulder looked down at her questioningly, she whispered to him, “best week ever” before kissing his lips. Outside the snow began to fall in earnest, covering the streets in a winter wonderland, but inside two individuals curled around each enjoying the fire that started between them.


End file.
